


why cant this be true

by FOXCRAFT23



Category: Good Morning Call (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOXCRAFT23/pseuds/FOXCRAFT23
Summary: this is about Brendon Uri in the studio about to shoot the music vid Girls/Girls/Boys





	why cant this be true

Producer: ok Brendon u made a song about a 3som what will you wear for the music vid?  
Brendon:*starts taking off belt  
Ryan: OMG DUDE U CAN’T DO THAT  
Brendon: give me a sec ok Ryan calm down. Um Ryan could u get the “red boots”*wink*  
Ryan: um why dude  
Brendon: just trust me oh and could u get a sock i dont cear the colour  
Ryan: ok I will be back in 10  
By now Brendon only has his thong on

10 mins later

Ryan:*walks in to the studio* OMG BRENDON WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT ON AND THAT ONLY PLS PUT SOME PANTS ON  
Brendon: what Ryan I have a sock on my log calm down am I tur  
Ryan: OK CAN WE JUST START SHOTING IM AARRR IM ON A TIME LIMET *whispers*on a limit of exploding (if u know what I mean ;) )  
Producer: um sorry Brendon but you do know that we were going to do a full body pan right?  
Brendon: yea but Maby just go to my bellybutton It will send that fans cra *clears throat* and Ryan  
Producer: sorry what was that last part?  
Brendon: oh nothing

So Brendon had the kidney red boots on, a sock in his shaft. Ryan going crazy just wanting to run away with Brendon to a bath room ;) and just ripping the sock off


End file.
